With every new generation of storage discs, the storage capacity of these discs are increased. For example, new blue-laser drives are coming now in bigger quantities to the Market. However, there is a lot of content available in the legacy DVD format only. This problem will occur with every introduction of a new generation of storage means. Therefore, it is of great interest to handle the contents of old generation storage devices using new generation storage means.